The present invention generally relates to handles for use with devices intended to be grasped in a user's hand, and more particularly to a handle portion of a hand tool.
There has been continued innovation and improvement in the design of tool handles, particularly with regard to the tactile properties of tool handles. Examples of such tool handles are those produced under the Bosch®, Skil® or Dremel® brands by the Robert Bosch Tool Corporation of Chicago, Ill. The tool handles are generally cylindrical or elliptical in shape and have a plurality of grooves to promote comfortable ergonomic grasping by a user's hand.
The configuration of tool handles and the manner in which they are manufactured has been the subject of continuing efforts for decades to provide a simple and effective tool handle that enhances gripping properties while simultaneously imparting cushioning properties to the tool handle to promote a softer, more ergonomic tool handle.